


Do you remember what you said to me?

by whynotcherries



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Killian had never really meant to hurt Bae.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Do you remember what you said to me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hiiii! This one requires some explanation just for when it happens in the plot- basically, in this timeline Emma and Henry never ended up going to New York and everyone else didn't go to the Enchanted Forest. So, basically, just... take away everything that happened with the Pan switching bodies thing and that's *this*. 
> 
> And that's all, I hope y'all like it! It didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to (I was hoping for more fluff aghh) but I may make a part two to it later on if I Feel Like It.

Killian watches from afar as Bae- Neal, now, he presumes- and Emma walks down the road, smiling and laughing like the good old friends they were.

While his little, what, infatuation with Emma had already come and gone, he wasn’t as much watching to see her and yearn as he was for Bae. He’d never guessed that this would be the situation he was in.

But after seeing all of the battles they’d gone through, all of the times Bae had shrugged him off as if he hardly knew him, as if he was just a… well, _pirate_. Though he had been a child when he’d said it, Hook would have to admit that those words stung.

Not as bad as giving him up to the Lost Boys had, but that one was his own fault.

Now, maybe he should’ve treated Bae like the child he was when he’d actually said it. He’d admit, that wasn’t the best mistake he’d made- especially when he hadn’t turned it around before Bae was taken. But, the idea of hurting Bae again, the idea of him _dying_ again before Killian got a chance to apologize, was enough to send Killian into some kind of fit.

So, he’d spent the past few days trying to watch (Emma would call it stalking if she knew) Bae, to find out if he was busy, upset, whatever- to see if it was a good time. He didn’t necessarily require forgiveness as much as he was putting it on himself to apologize.

Finally, as he lets Emma go as she walks into the police station, he decides now is as good as ever.

He catches up with him eventually, power-walking a little bit to speed up. Never in a million years had he imagined he’d be doing this, of all things, with his days. 

“Bae,” he calls, still a few feet away, luckily enough he’s fairly loud, as Bae turns around to face him, “can I have a moment?” he asks, slowing to a stop as he approaches.

He turns around, and Killian can see that he’s practically plotting his escape, “Uh, sure, yeah, what’s up?”

Hook stops, looking down at the ground, “Well, I’d like to, uh… well, apologize,” he sees Bae’s face turn to one of confusion and he carries on, “for when you were a boy. I never intended to hurt you the way that I did. I should have told you about your mother long before you had the chance to find out,” he states. He waits for a second before looking up at Neal expectantly.

He stays silent for a second before starting to respond, “Dude, we’re in the middle of Main Street-” he starts protesting, but Killian interrupts once again.”

He puts his hand up, very efficiently talking over him, “I- I _know_ the timing isn’t perfect, but I wanted to do this when you’re not caught up with, well, other things,” he gestures to the sheriff’s station, “look, Bae, I just… I don’t want to leave things the way they are, the way they have been,” he practically begs, watching as he grows more impatient.

Bae looks up at him, “Okay, but you sacrificed me to the Lost Boys to save your own ass. I was in Neverland for most of my _life_. And you don’t want to ‘leave things the way they’ve been’? No, Hook,” he says, turning around and starting to walk away,

“Bae,” he calls, reaching out and latching his hook around his arm, “I just want-”

Bae pulls himself off of the hook, yanking his arm away and turning around, “You know, you really would’ve been better off leaving it alone, man,” he says, “because this just goes to show one thing is for certain; you still don’t know how to apologize.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to make it better,” he looks down, a little bit of shame creeping up on him.

Bae looks up at him, “How about ‘I’m sorry’, for starters? And maybe including the part that _actually_ messed up my life instead of the thing that you wanna pretend did,” he responds, starting to walk away again.

Hook clears his throat, “I’m sorry for sending you off to Pan,” he calls, and Neal stops dead in his tracks as if he hadn’t expected him to actually do it, “I’m sorry for hurting you in that way, I should have acted like an adult rather than a child,” he says, and Bae turns around to face him.

“That’s better,” he says, offering him something that’s closer to a smile than a frown, “now, I guess it’s my turn, yeah? I’m sorry for swinging at you with your own sword. I didn’t know the whole story, but my intention _was_ to cut your head off,” he confirms.

Hook chuckles, “Ah, I could tell by your stance, lad. You had a lot to learn,” he says, poking at him with the back of his hook.

Bae nods, “Yeah, I learned it on Neverland. Had a lot of free time,” he mentions, and the mood drops back down.

Killian looks down again, sighing and scratching his eyebrow, “I really am sorry, Bae. I never meant to-”

“I know. I get it,” he says, “I was… well, I’m _still_ hard to deal with. I get why you did it,” he nods, trying to meet his eyes but flinching away.

Killian shakes his head, “No, that’s not why, Bae. I was- I was weak. And I didn’t want to fight with you over being better rather than getting revenge,” he explains.

“Oh,” Bae says, looking up at him, “well, I don’t get that as much. But, you know, thank you for apologizing, anyway,” he says, glancing over at the clock tower, “oh, god, I’m supposed to take Emma lunch, uh,” he reaches out and squeezes Killian’s shoulder before turning and half-jogging away.

Well, he did his best.

The next time he sees Bae out with Emma, he waves at him from across the street. He swears things are looking up.


End file.
